Lágrimas
by MimiDeIshida
Summary: El día que al fin Yamato se decidide a confesarle su amor a cierta castaña, la encuentra besándose con su mejor amigo ¿Cómo reaccionara Yamato? ¿Le dirá lo que siente por ella después de esto? Pésimo sumary


Todo se encontraba sumido en una gran oscuridad, aunque a menudo aparecía algún has de luz junto con un perturbador sonido interrumpiendo los pensamientos de una muchacho que se encontraba en un parque.

El muchacho lo único que hacía era estar sentado bajo un cerezo observando como empezaba a llover de a poco, sin importarle que las gruesas gotas cristalinas cayeran sobre su cuerpo, él solo recordaba.

Flash Back

En un hermoso jardín se encontraban dos chicos hablando amenamente, hasta que él chico de cabellos chocolates toma a la joven de preciosos ojos miel, y le roba un dulce y tierno beso.

Toda esta escena era observada por un rubio que espiaba a la joven pareja detrás de un árbol, sin saber que hacer en ese momento, a lo único que puedo atinar a hacer fue a correr, a correr y huir lo más pronto que pudiera de ese lugar.

End Flash Back

- No puedo creer que me haya hecho esto, él sabía lo que sentía por ella, ¡Él lo sabía!- gritó desperado el rubio mientras unas pequeñas y casi imperceptibles lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus hermosos ojos azules, sin dudarlo, impidió que estas lágrimas salieran para no demostrar sus sentimientos.

- _Al fin que me había decidido a contarle todo lo que sentía, y la encuentro besándose con otro_- pensaba el rubio mientras veía como el agua caía, parecía que el tiempo lo estuviera acompañando en sentimiento- Siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga, la que siempre me acompañó en todo, que siempre sabía todo lo que sentía… ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta que yo te amo? Que siempre te amé – decía el joven totalmente desolado.

Yamato- escuchó que alguien pronunciaba su nombre, y al reconocer esa dulce voz, levantó la cabeza y pudo observar a la causante de su deplorable estado

Mimi- fue lo único que logró pronunciar y por un segundo su rostro se ilumino al ver la cara de la chica, pero enseguida volvió a recordar lo de esa tarde- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le cuestionó fríamente

Pues te vengo a buscar Yama, me dijiste esta tarde que me querías decir algo, pero nunca más te vi- le contestó con una tímida sonrisa

Eso ya no importa, deberías ir con tu noviecito, debe estar muy preocupado por ti- y sin pronunciar otra palabra se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria de la chica

¿A que te refieres Yamato?- le preguntó totalmente desconcertada

No lo niegues Tachikawa, te vi a ti y a Yagami besándose en El Jardín de Cerezos.- le contestó dándole la espalda

Con que vistes eso Yamato- lo dijo más si misma que para que él la escuche

Si, si los vi Tachikawa, los vi muy bien, así que te puedes ir con él- y empezó a caminar nuevamente

Pero, espera Yamato- le dijo alcanzándolo y poniéndose delante de él para impedir su paso

Apártate Tachikawa, no te quiero ver más- le dijo casi en un grito

Sin poder soportar el rechazo de la única persona que le importaba y que realmente amaba, lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus delicados ojos, sin evitar que ninguna de estas resbalara suavemente por su cara, levantó el rostro y miró a los ojos al rubio.

¿Por qué me tratas así Ishida?- le preguntó suplicante en busca de una explicación coherente por el maltrato que le estaba otorgando su amigo sin importarle estar totalmente empapada debido a la densa lluvia que en esos momentos caía sobre ella.

Al ver el rostro totalmente enrojecido de su amada a causa de su llanto, lo único que pudo sentir fue como se desgarraba de a poco su corazón y odiarse profundamente por haber causado ese efecto en la castaña.

- Lo siento Mimi, no quise tratarte así, es que no soporto la idea de que estés con Tai- le dijo casi en un susurro y mirando hacia otro lado ya que no soportaba la mirada de la joven.

- Pues para tu felicidad no soy la novia de Taichi, él se me declaró, pero yo lo rechacé- le explicó con una pequeña sonrisa

- ¿Y por qué lo has rechazado?- cuestionó el rubio ya relajado al saber la verdad.

- Simplemente porque no lo amo a él- contestó la castaña como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Hay una persona que ocupa mi corazón- le dijo mientras un leve color carmesí brotaba de sus mejillas.

- ¿Y se puede saber quién es ese chico?- preguntó Yamato intentando ocultar la gran curiosidad que sentía

- El chico del cual estoy enamorada es mi mejor amigo- y sin dejar reaccionar al rubio se pone de puntitas de pie y deposita un suave y corto, pero muy dulce beso sobre sus labios.

El rubio no pudo reaccionar ante la acción de la morocha y solo se quedó quieto sin habla mirándola, la joven al ver que su amado no tenía reacción alguna pensó que él no sentía lo mismo que ella, entonces, totalmente aterrada y desilusionada comienza a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Al ver que Mimi comenzó a correr luego de haberle dado el beso más sincero de su vida, empezó a perseguirla, ahora que sabía que la morocha le correspondía no podía dejarla ir.

-Mimi- gritaba el rubio, pero esta hacía caso omiso a sus llamados. Lo único que quería hacer era llegar a su casa y llorar, llorar, y solo llorar por el rechazo de su mejor amigo. –_Que tonta que soy, como un chico como él, puede sentir algo por la niña mimada y caprichosa del grupo, soy una idiota total-_pensaba tristemente la castaña mientras miles de lágrimas recorrían toda su cara y se mezclaban con las gotas que caían a causa de la lluvia. Mimi estaba en su mundo, no prestaba atención a nada ni nadie, solo recordaba una y otra vez la mirada sin expresión alguna de Yamato después del beso que ella le dio, ese beso que tanto había esperado.

Debido a la intensa lluvia que estaba cayendo, todas las calles estaban totalmente empapadas y muy resbalosas.

-Mimi cuidado- Grita un desesperado Yamato.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Necesitamos que suban la carga a 150- decía una doctora mientras utilizaba un electroshock en el cuerpo inerte de cierta morocha-

Eso fue lo último que pudo escuchar el joven rubio antes de que la doctora y su amada desaparecieran tras la sala de emergencia. Luego de veinte minutos los cuales le parecieron eternos a Yamato, ve que la doctora sale de la sala de emergencia y se dirige a él.

Lo lamento mucho- empieza diciéndole la doctora- ha sufrido heridas muy graves debido al choque, no pudimos hacer nada, murió casi en el acto- y sin decir nada mas la doctora se va dejando a un Yamato totalmente destruido llorando sin consuelo alguno. Totalmente destrozado y sintiéndose desfallecer.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En un bello parque bajo un viejo cerezo se ve a un joven rubio apoyado sobre el tronco de este meditando.

-Aquí sucedió todo, en este parque, aquí fue donde al fin pude saber lo que sentías por mi Mimi, no podía creer, me sentía realmente feliz, tal vez estaba tan eufórico que no pude reaccionar de inmediato, y vos pensaste que era porque yo no te quería. Que ilusa fuiste, ¿cómo no te iba a querer? Tonta- y se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa, aunque esa sonrisa era para disimular la gran tristeza que sentía en ese momento- Ya se que justo ahora te están velando Mimi, pero no me es posible ver tu cuerpo en ese frío y horrible ataúd donde tu cuerpo tan hermoso como siempre, descansará. Te prometo que cuando todo acabe te iré a ver, y te llevaré un ramo de rosas amarillas, se que son tus favoritas- y en ese momento pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Ishida, pero no se molestó en quitarlas, no, nunca más ocultaría sus sentimientos.


End file.
